


Roll the Dice

by Vandera



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Date, M/M, Modern AU, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandera/pseuds/Vandera
Summary: Chen sets two of his friends up on a blind date. Will they take a chance on each other, or will this relationship never get off the ground. A tyrajin modern AU.
Relationships: Tyrathan Khort/Vol'jin
Comments: 38
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t believe I be lettin’ ya fix me up on a blind date,” complained Vol’jin as he got out of his truck and approached Chen Stormstout.

“You agreed to this,” argued Chen from the bench he sat on. “Besides, I think the two of you will hit it off, and you haven’t been on a date in a long time.”

“I been busy,” sighed Vol’jin as he shook his head.

“Which is why other people have to look out for your love life,” chuckled Chen.

Vol’jin frowned. It was not as if he was unable to find a date. It was just that most of the people he went out with ended up just being more interested in his money, not him. Vol’jin wanted someone who would love him for him. He felt that he deserved that much at least.

Last Friday night, Vol’jin had gone bowling with Chen and Go’el. Chen had talked about his new girlfriend, Yalia. Go’el had talked about his son, Durak, learning to talk. Then the two of them began to discuss Vol’jin’s love life, or lack of a love life. Reluctantly, Vol’jin agreed to let Chen set him up on a blind date, mostly to get him to shut up about the whole thing.

Now, it was Wednesday, and Chen had already found someone to set Vol’jin up with. They were meeting outside the martial arts studio where Chen’s niece was taking a karate lesson.

“So, who be dis guy?” Vol’jin asked as he checked his email on his phone. Rokhan had sent him another reminder about the big investor meeting on Monday, as if Vol’jin could forget about it. Getting this investment from Bilgewater Banking would allow them to grow their company even more.

“Well, for starters,” said Chen, looking suddenly nervous, “he’s human.”

“Ya set me up on date with a human?!” Vol’jin demanded. He found humans hard to get along with.

“Here he is now,” said Chen as a minivan pulled into parking lot.

“He drives a minivan?” Vol’jin asked.

“Well, how else is he supposed to drive his kids around?” Chen asked.

“He has kids?” Vol’jin asked.

“Vol’jin, give him a chance. You two have a lot in common, trust me. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have set you up with him,” said Chen as he waved at the man getting out of the minivan. “Tyrathan, over here.”

The man walked over to them. Vol’jin had to admit that the man was not bad looking, for a human. He was tall and slender, but with muscles visible underneath his clothes. Vol’jin wondered what the man did for a living. He wore a pair of old blue jeans, cowboy boots, and a Stormwind Lions t-shirt. The human’s gray hair led Vol’jin to believe that the man must be at least a few years older than him.

“Hey, Chen,” said Tyrathan as he pulled his sunglasses off.

“Hello, Tyrathan,” said Chen. “I’d like to introduce you to Vol’jin Darkspear. Vol’jin, this is Tyrathan Khort.”

“Hey,” said Tyrathan as he gave Vol’jin a slight smile.

“Hi,” said Vol’jin as he nodded at Tyrathan.

“Uncle Chen!” Lili screamed as she leaned out the door of the Shadowpan Studio. “You promised to watch me break boards.”

“Coming, Lili. You two enjoy your date,” he smiled at Vol’jin and Tyrathan as he went inside the martial arts studio.

As soon as Chen was gone, Tyrathan glanced at Vol’jin. “Tell the truth, is Chen paying you to go out with me?” he asked.

“No,” answered Vol’jin. “Is he paying ya?”

“No,” said Tyrathan. “So, you want to go next door and get a cup of coffee?”

“Dat sounds okay,” said Vol’jin.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
A troll. Chen had set him up on a date with a troll. Not just any troll, but the most good looking troll that Tyrathan had ever seen. This guy could probably have anyone that he wanted. Which was why Tyrathan had first suspected that Chen was paying him. Now, he was beginning to think that maybe this was some kind of pity date.

“Tyrathan?” Vol’jin asked, the annoyed expression on his face giving the impression that he had been trying to get Tyrathan’s attention for awhile.

“I’m sorry. What did you say?” Tyrathan asked.

“I be askin’ what ya do for a livin’?” Vol’jin asked.

“I’m a conservation officer,” said Tyrathan. 

“Dat sounds interestin’. Ya don’t drive dat minivan out into da woods, do ya?” Vol’jin grinned.

“No,” laughed Tyrathan as he shook his head. “I’ve got a work truck, but it’s in the shop. The front bumper had to be replaced.”

“We’re ya in an accident?” Vol’jin frowned.

“Not exactly. The truck got rammed by...a ram,” explained Tyrathan.

“A ram?” Vol’jin asked.

“It’s mating season,” said Tyrathan. “Animals are a little more aggressive this time of year.”

“Is dat so?” Vol’jin snickered.

“Yes, actually, it’s mating season for a lot of animals. You never know what’s going to happen. Turn a corner and you come across a couple of bears humping....” Tyrathan trailed off as he realized that here he was on a first date with a total stranger, and he was talking about mating and humping. Someone needed to stop him before he embarrassed himself further.

“Ya were sayin’?” Vol’jin coaxed.

“So what kind of work do you do?” Tyrathan asked, changing the subject.

“I work for my father’s software security company, Loa. We designed the Shadowhunter software to fight against cyber attacks,” explained Vol’jin.

“Wow, that’s impressive,” said Tyrathan as he sipped his coffee. “So you probably went to college?”

“Graduated from Orgrimmar University,” announced Vol’jin proudly. “I assume ya went to Stormwind University.” Vol’jin pointed at Tyrathan’s t-shirt.

“No,” said Tyrathan as he shook his head. “I wanted to. I had a scholarship, but life happened.” Then he grinned. “Stormwind is going to win the football game on Saturday, though.”

“No, we gonna win,” argued Vol’jin with a smile.

“I doubt that,” laughed Tyrathan.

“Do ya want to watch da game together?” Vol’jin asked.

“What?” Tyrathan asked as he stopped laughing. Was Vol’jin really suggesting a second date?

“Me and my friends go to Chen’s Sports Bar to watch da games. Would ya like to go?” Vol’jin asked. “Half priced drinks on game days.”

“Okay,” said Tyrathan.

The two of them exchanged phone numbers. Tyrathan noticed that Vol’jin had the latest iPhone model. It made his old flip phone look like a relic. Vol’jin’s clothes had that simple, but expensive look to them. Tyrathan got the impression that Vol’jin made a lot of money. Which again brought him back to the question of why Vol’jin was sitting here drinking coffee with him?

Out of the corner of his eye, Tyrathan saw Chen walking out in the parking lot with his niece. Chen glanced up and saw the two of them sitting in the coffee shop. The Pandaren flashed them a silly grin and a thumbs up on both hands.

Tyrathan and Vol’jin both hesitatingly gave Chen a thumbs up back.

“So, how do ya know Chen?” Vol’jin asked.

“My kids go to school with his niece. You?” Tyrathan asked.

“We went to high school with each other,” explained Vol’jin.

“I would ask what year you graduated, but I have a feeling that will make me feel old,” snorted Tyrathan.

“Well, what year did ya graduate?” Vol’jin asked.

“No, not going to trick me that easily into telling you my age,” said Tyrathan.

“So ya have children?” Vol’jin asked.

“Four of the little monsters. They can be a handful sometimes, but I wouldn’t trade a day with them for anything,” answered Tyrathan. “You have any kids?”

“No cubs of my own,” said Vol’jin as he shook his head. “So, ya be a widower?”

“Divorced,” explained Tyrathan.

The two of them finished their coffee and left. Tyrathan watched as Vol’jin climbed into his red Ford F-150 Raptor. So, Vol’jin was handsome, obviously had money, was educated, no kids, and no ex-wife.

“He’s out of my league,” muttered Tyrathan as he got into his minivan. Chen must have put the troll up to this.


	2. Chapter 2

On Thursday, Vol’jin texted the address of Chen’s Sports Bar to Tyrathan. Odds were that Tyrathan probably already knew where Chen’s bar was since he was friends with Chen too, but Vol’jin thought that it would be polite to make certain.

Got it, was the response Tyrathan texted back.

On Saturday afternoon, Vol’jin drove into the parking lot of Chen’s bar. He glanced around, but did not see Tyrathan’s minivan. Maybe his truck had gotten fixed? Vol’jin walked into the bar, greeted some people he recognized, and sat down at a table with a good view of the television. 

“Hi, Vol’jin,” said Chen as he brought Vol’jin his usual drink. “Ready for the game?”

“Aye,” said Vol’jin nodding. “Ya not seen Tyrathan yet, have ya?” 

“No. Was I supposed to?” Chen asked.

“He supposed to be meetin’ me here. We gonna watch da game together,” explained Vol’jin.

“Oh,” said Chen with a knowing smirk. “Do I smell a second date? I take it that the two of you hit it off?”

“It be too soon to tell. Just gonna take things slow. I don’t want to get burned again,” claimed Vol’jin. “Not be wantin’ a repeat of what happened with Zalazane.”

“I understand,” said Chen as he went back to the counter to take care of some customers who had just walked in.

Tyrathan had not arrived by kickoff. Maybe he was just running late? Vol’jin thought.

At the end of the first quarter, Vol’jin sent Tyrathan a text: Are you on your way? 

By halftime, Tyrathan still had not showed up or texted Vol’jin back. Vol’jin called Tyrathan. No answer.

“Maybe something happened with one of his kids, or there was an emergency and he had to go in to work,” offered Chen. “I’m sure he has a good reason why he’s late. Tyrathan is very reliable.”

“Maybe,” said Vol’jin as the second half of the game started.

By the end of the game, Orgrimmar lost, Tyrathan had not showed up or answered Vol’jin’s calls or texts.

As Vol’jin got in his truck and left the bar, he wondered if something had happened to Tyrathan, or if he had been stood up. He just could not help but feel that he had lost something other than the game.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Tyrathan sat on his couch in his living room, watching as Stormwind won the game. He took sip of his beer as his phone rang again. He picked it up and checked the caller ID. It was Vol’jin again.

Tyrathan set the phone back down. He knew that he should have called Vol’jin and cancelled, but he had lost his nerve. He knew that as soon as he heard the troll’s voice that he would want to see him again. At least this way, Vol’jin would hate him. Vol’jin was better off without him anyway. Tyrathan’s life was a mess. Vol’jin did not need someone like Tyrathan cluttering up his life with drama.

Tyrathan sighed as he watched Stormwind University celebrate their victory on television. His team had won, so why did it feel like he had lost something? He shook his head as he took another sip of beer. How could he lose something that he never had in the first place? Something that he never had a chance of getting.


	3. Chapter 3

It had started at dawn, with Chen calling and texting, wanting to know why Tyrathan had missed his date with Vol’jin. 

Are you okay? Chen texted.

I’m fine, Tyrathan texted back.

You missed your date with Vol’jin. He was worried about you, Chen texted.

I have my reasons. I’ll explain later, Tyrathan texted.

Chen had stopped calling after that. Unfortunately, a little while later, Vol’jin began calling and texting, demanding to know why he had been stood up.

“Are you going to answer that or not?” Jasper, Tyrathan’s best friend, demanded as he gestured at the ringing phone resting in the center console.

“Not going to use a cell phone while driving,” said Tyrathan.

It was Sunday morning. Tyrathan and Jasper were on patrol in the Jade Forest. Tyrathan’s phone rang again, for the twentieth time. 

Jasper reached over and picked up Tyrathan’s phone. “Who is Vol’jin Darkspear?” Jasper asked as he read the caller ID.

“Nobody,” said Tyrathan.

“If he’s nobody, why do you have his number programmed into your phone, huh?” Jasper grinned.

“Jasper, just drop it,” pleaded Tyrathan.

“Fine. So, you said that Chen was going to set you up on a date. How did it go?” Jasper asked.

“It was okay,” said Tyrathan.

“When are you going to see him again?” Jasper asked.

“I’m not,” sighed Tyrathan.

“Why? Was the sex bad?” Jasper asked.

“Jasper! I don’t sleep with someone on the first date!” Tyrathan complained.

“Okay. What was he like?” Jasper asked.

“Good looking, well dressed, funny,” said Tyrathan.

“So what was wrong with him that he doesn’t get a second date?” Jasper asked.

“There was nothing wrong with him. We got along well,” said Tyrathan.

“So why not see him again?” Jasper asked.

Tyrathan’s phone buzzed with another text message. 

“Vol’jin Darkspear again,” read Jasper. “Wait a minute, this text message says that you were supposed to see him yesterday. Is this the guy Chen set you up with? Tyrathan Khort, did you stand this guy up?”

“Yes, and I don’t want to talk about it,” said Tyrathan.

“Tyrathan, what is wrong with you? You’ve been divorced for two years; haven’t had a date in over a year; and who knows how long it’s been since you got any action,” said Jasper. “A guy comes along, has his act together, and is interested in you, and you stand him up?”

“He deserves better than me,” said Tyrathan.

Jasper leaned over and flicked Tyrathan on the forehead.

“Jasper! I am driving!” Tyrathan yelled.

“First of all, stop putting yourself down. You’re a good guy and anyone would be lucky to have you, and if they can’t see that then they’re not worth your time. Second of all, if he’s not saying that you’re not good enough, don’t go putting that idea in his head,” scolded Jasper.

“Is there a third of all?” Tyrathan joked.

“Yes, there is. Third, no one is saying that you have to run off and marry the guy. Just have some fun every once in awhile,” said Jasper. “And by fun I mean...”

The radio in the truck crackled to life. “Khort, Clark,” called Bolten Vanyst’s voice over the radio.

“Thank the Light,” muttered Tyrathan.

“Yes, sir,” replied Jasper into the speaker.

“We’ve got a report of someone hunting out of season off Serpent’s Heart Road,” said Vanyst.

“We’ll check it out, sir,” answered Tyrathan.

“This conversation isn’t over,” threatened Jasper as Tyrathan turned the truck around and headed towards Serpent’s Heart Road.

Once they reached the area, it did not take long to find the suspect. He had dragged the young buck to his campsite, hidden in some bushes.

“We’ve got several issues here,” said Jasper. “Hunting out of season, hunting without a license, the buck is too small to be legal, and no permit for the firearm.”

Tyrathan sat in the truck, trying to find the guy in their computer system. The name and social security number the man had given did not come back to anyone, so Tyrathan was searching the man’s facial tattoos.

Oh no, thought Tyrathan as the computer gave him a hit. The man was Dave Doubt, a member of the Sha Gang, and wanted for attempted murder and other charges. The rifle was also stolen.

Before Tyrathan could say or do anything else, the sound of a gunshot pierced the air.


	4. Chapter 4

By noon Sunday, Vol’jin decided to stop calling Tyrathan. If the human did not want to give him an explanation or see him, then Vol’jin did not need him. Vol’jin spent the rest of the day working on the proposal for the meeting with Bilgewater Banking on Monday.

They needed to get this investment from Bilgewater Banking to grow their company. Their latest program, Shadowhunter, had been extremely successful. The government was indicating that they would be interested in using it if its features could be expanded.

Around three in the afternoon, Chen called, but Vol’jin let the phone go to voicemail. Mostly likely, Chen was calling to pass along whatever flimsy excuse Tyrathan had given. Then Chen would probably start pestering Vol’jin to go on another blind date. Vol’jin was done with blind dates.

At six, Vol’jin turned on the evening news while he ate supper. 

“Good evening. Thank you for watching Azeroth’s number one newscast. I am Chromie,” said the squeaky voiced gnome. “Tonight we have breaking news. One suspect is in custody and two wildlife officers are in the hospital following an incident on Serpent’s Heart Road in the Jade Forest area. Conservation officers Tyrathan Khort and Jasper Clark encountered wanted gang member Dave Doubt following a report of illegal hunting.”

Freezing, Vol’jin stopped eating and glanced up at the television. Tyrathan’s picture was on the screen, along with another officer’s picture.

“Dave Doubt, a member of the Sha Gang, was wanted for attempted murder. He was booked into the Violet Citadel Prison on additional charges of assault and battery on law enforcement times two, attempted murder of law enforcement times two, and resisting arrest. Officers Khort and Clark were both taken to Dalaran Hospital, where they both are listed in stable condition. In other news...” 

Vol’jin’s mind tuned out the rest of the news as he reached for his phone. He clicked play on the voicemail that Chen had left earlier.

“Vol’jin, call me back when you get this. It’s about Tyrathan... he’s had an accident,” said Chen’s voice.

Vol’jin called Chen back, but it went straight to voicemail. Vol’jin did not leave a message.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday morning, Vol’jin was on his way to work when Chen called him back. Vol’jin’s truck had hands free technology, allowing him to talk and keep both hands on the steering wheel.

“Chen, I saw da news last night. How ya friend Tyrathan be doin’?” Vol’jin asked. Even though he was still upset about being stood up, he would not wish harm on the man.

“Both him and his partner were shot, Tyrathan in his hip, and his partner in the shoulder. They both had to have surgery, but they’re doing well,” said Chen. He sounded tired. Vol’jin suspected that Chen must have stayed at the hospital last night.

“Dat be good,” said Vol’jin as turned onto the road leading to the industrial park.

“I spoke to Tyrathan about why he did not show up at the bar on Saturday,” said Chen.

“What be his excuse?” Vol’jin snorted. He really did not want to have this conversation.

“I think you need to talk to him and hear it from him,” said Chen.

“No thank ya,” said Vol’jin.

“Vol’jin,” insisted Chen.

“He won’t answer his phone when I call him,” complained Vol’jin.

“Then go see him at the hospital. He’s out of ICU and on the surgical floor, room 208,” said Chen.

“I think about,” said Vol’jin as he hung up. A couple of minutes later, he reached an intersection. A right turn would take him to work. A left turn would take him back out of the industrial park. Vol’jin hesitated for a moment before turning left.

He was pulling into the hospital visitor parking lot when he received a call from Rokhan.

“Yes, Rokhan,” answered Vol’jin.

“Vol’jin, where ya be? Da meetin’ with Bilgewater Banking starts in five minutes,” said Rokhan.

“I be at da hospital,” said Vol’jin.

“Da hospital! Are ya okay?! What be wrong?!” Rokhan asked worriedly.

“I be fine. I be visitin’ someone dat I know,” explained Vol’jin.

“Could dis wait until later? We need ya for dis meetin’,” argued Rokhan.

“Tell Vanira to take my place at da meetin’. She knows all da calculations. I be at work later dis mornin’,” said Vol’jin.

“But, Vol’jin...”

Vol’jin hung up on Rokhan.


	6. Chapter 6

“Yes, Elanora, I know that I said I would take the kids this week so you and Morelan could go on your vacation, but I’m in a hospital bed!” Tyrathan yelled into the phone, but then instantly regretted that as pain shot through his leg. He leaned back against the pillows. “I’m sorry, but I can’t take care of them this week. In fact, I may need Markus to come stay at the house and take care of me.”

Tyrathan sighed as he listened to his ex-wife rant at him over the phone. “No, Jasper can’t take care of the kids either. He got shot too, and we’re both doing fine, thank you for asking,” he said sarcastically as someone knocked on the door. “Come in!”

The door opened and Vol’jin stood in the doorway. Vol’jin? Tyrathan wondered if maybe the pain meds they had given him were making him hallucinate.

“Elanora, I’m going to have to call you back,” said Tyrathan, feeling slightly dazed. He hung up the phone even though his ex-wife was still talking. “Vol’jin, what are you doing here?”

“I came to see how ya be doin’,” said Vol’jin as he walked into the room.

“As good as someone who’s been shot in the hip can do,” said Tyrathan.

“What dey be sayin’ about it?” Vol’jin asked.

“That I’m lucky, and I’m going to have a few weeks of physical therapy. It may be a couple of months before I’m allowed to go back to work,” explained Tyrathan.

“What happened?” Vol’jin asked.

“The suspect we encountered had a concealed weapon and used it on us,” explained Tyrathan.

“How ya partner be doin’?” Vol’jin asked.

“Jasper is doing good. He’s already up on his feet, even though the doctors want him on bedrest. The bullet got really close to his heart,” sighed Tyrathan. “I didn’t expect to see you again. I especially didn’t expect you to come visit me. Did Chen not talk to you?”

“Chen insisted dat I needed to talk to ya myself. So why did ya stand me up?” Vol’jin asked.

“Straight to the point, huh? I’m sorry. I should have called you. That wasn’t cool of me,” apologized Tyrathan.

“Dat still doesn’t explain why,” said Vol’jin as he crossed his arms.

“I know. I just...I don’t see where I can offer you anything. I’m a middle aged divorced father of four with a bitch of an ex-wife. I have a high school education and live paycheck to paycheck. You could do a lot better than me,” sighed Tyrathan.

“Shouldn’t dat be my decision to make?” Vol’jin asked.

“Vol’jin, I...I’m just not ready for a relationship right now. I’m still pretty raw from my divorce. Can we just be friends instead?” Tyrathan asked. If anything killed a relationship it was those words.

Vol’jin was quiet for several moments before he nodded. “Friends,” he agreed. “Is dere anythin’ dat ya need?”

“Real food,” joked Tyrathan as pushed his breakfast tray away. “It’s like these people have never even heard of salt.”


	7. Chapter 7

It was almost ten by the time Vol’jin made it to work. Vol’jin had missed the meeting with Bilgewater Banking, but was just in time for his father’s visit.

Loa was his Sen’jin’s company, and Vol’jin knew that his father intended for him to take it over one day. Vol’jin had already taken over many of the responsibilities of running the company, alleviating the burden on his father.

“Vol’jin,” said Sen’jin when Vol’jin stepped off the elevator. “Rokhan be tellin’ me dat ya skipped da investment meetin’ dis mornin’.”

“I had to visit someone in da hospital. How did da meetin’ go?” Vol’jin asked as he walked into his office and set his briefcase down on his desk.

“Dey said dat dey would think about it. Dey be disappointed dat ya not be dere personally,” said Sen’jin. “So who did ya go to see at da hospital?”

“A friend,” said Vol’jin as his assistant brought him and his father each a cup of coffee.

“Go’el?” Sen’jin asked.

“No, his name be Tyrathan,” said Vol’jin.

“Vol’jin, I know da names of all ya friends, and ya don’t have a friend named Tyrathan,” said Sen’jin as he took a sip of coffee.

“He be a new friend. He be da one dat Chen set me up with on a date, but Tyrathan said dat he just want to be friends. So, we gonna be friends,” said Vol’jin.

Vol’jin’s assistant snorted drawing Vol’jin’s attention.

“What be it?” Vol’jin asked.

“This new friend wouldn’t be human, is he?” asked Nystela.

“He is,” said Vol’jin.

“Vol’jin, I’m afraid that when humans say ‘let’s just be friends’, it usually means that they don’t want to see you again,” said Nystela.

“Den why not just say dat?” Vol’jin asked.

The elf shrugged as she walked out the door.

Vol’jin frowned.

“Well, changin’ topics,” said Sen’jin as he handed Vol’jin a file. “Da investigator we hired has discovered who has been stealin’ from us. A report has been filed with da police. Ya just need to fire da thief.”

Vol’jin opened the file. Gul’dan, the head of accounting, just like they had suspected. Vol’jin pressed the intercom button on his phone. “Rokhan, call security up here,” said Vol’jin.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
“You’ll regret this! This company will burn!” Gul’dan yelled at Vol’jin and Sen’jin as he was escorted onto the elevator by the security guards.

“Keep moving,” ordered Sylvanas Windrunner as she shoved him into the elevator.

“You can’t tell me what to do!” screamed Gul’dan at her.

“Shut up,” ordered Alleria Windrunner as the elevator doors closed.

Sen’jin shook his head. “Alright, da show be over. Everybody back to work,” he ordered to everyone as he walked back into Vol’jin’s office. “So, going back to before, do ya intend to stay friends with dis human, or do ya think dat elf be right?”

Vol’jin frowned, “I gonna ask him what he meant by those words.”


	8. Chapter 8

When Tyrathan told Vol’jin that he just wanted to be friends, he had honestly never expected to see the troll again. Saying that phrase usually meant the end of any kind of relationship with the other person, including friendship. Yet, not only was Vol’jin visiting him again in the hospital, but he had also brought a bag of food with him.

“Chen sent some food for ya and ya partner,” said Vol’jin as he set the bag down on the tray table.

“I didn’t know that Chen’s place delivered,” said Jasper from where he sat on the windowsill. “He makes you wear a suit? Just to deliver food? Wouldn’t you be more comfortable in jeans and a T-shirt?”

“Jasper!” Tyrathan scolded. “Vol’jin, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is Vol’jin, Chen’s friend.”

“Oh, so you’re Vol’jin Darkspear,” said Jasper as he jumped up from the windowsill. He walked over to Vol’jin and offered him a handshake. “You’re the poor guy that Tyrathan’s been so mean to.”

“Nice to meet ya,” said Vol’jin. “How ya be doin’? I heard what happened.” He gestured at Jasper’s left arm that was in a sling.

“I’m good,” said Jasper as he gave Vol’jin a quick glance up and down. He then turned to Tyrathan. “This,” he said pointing at Vol’jin. “You stood this up?! Maybe while we’re here, we should get them to check your head.”

“Jasper,” sighed Tyrathan as he rubbed his forehead. He was getting another one of those headaches that only Jasper seemed to induce.

“I apologize for my stupid friend,” said Jasper, turning back to Vol’jin. “You know, if you can’t convince Tyrathan to take you, I’m available.”

Tyrathan pressed the call button on his hospital bed.

“Yes, Officer Khort?” the nurse responded over the intercom.

“Nurse Anduin, Officer Clark is out of his bed again and in my room,” said Tyrathan.

“Tyrathan!” Jasper hissed.

There was a long suffering sigh on the other end of the intercom. “Doctor Whisperwind is on her way,” answered Anduin.

“You know that doctor doesn’t like me,” complained Jasper.

“Well, maybe if you stayed in bed like she told you to, then she wouldn’t have a problem with you,” suggested Tyrathan.

The door slammed open and Jasper jumped.

“Officer Clark,” said Doctor Tyrande Whisperwind firmly as she walked into the room. “You are on bedrest until the tests on your heart come back. Am I going to have to sedate you?”

“Ma’am, no ma’am,” said Jasper as he saluted the doctor with his good arm.

“Then get back in bed,” she ordered.

“Ma’am, yes ma’am,” said Jasper. He turned and pointed at Tyrathan. “I hate you,” he said jokingly as he grabbed one of the food boxes out of the bag and walked out of the room.

Doctor Whisperwind shook her head. “Is there anything I can do for you?” she asked Tyrathan.

“I did have a headache, but you took care of that,” explained Tyrathan.

“Glad I could help,” she smiled as she left.

“What be wrong with ya friend’s heart?” Vol’jin asked as he handed the other food box to Tyrathan.

“The bullet got really close to his heart. He’s very lucky. They just want to be certain that there was no damage done,” explained Tyrathan as he opened the box. “You didn’t come here just to bring me food, did you?”

“Ya said dat ya wanted to be friends. Dis be what friends do,” said Vol’jin. “Or did ya mean something else when ya said dat?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Tyrathan as he stared down at his food.

“I was informed dat when humans say let’s be friends, dey really mean dat dey want da other person to stay away,” said Vol’jin. “Do ya really want to be friends, or da ya never want to see me again? If ya never want to see me again, den I be leavin’ ya alone.”

Tyrathan carefully thought about what he should say next. He did not want to hurt Vol’jin’s feelings. He knew that he had already hurt the troll once. Yet, Tyrathan was attracted to Vol’jin. If they were friends, then they would probably spend more time together, and Tyrathan was unsure if he could avoid the temptation to want something more. However, the thought of never seeing Vol’jin again made Tyrathan feel a hollow ache inside that he could not explain. He barely knew Vol’jin.

“I really do want to be friends,” said Tyrathan. “We have a lot in common and get along. Besides, you can never have too many friends.”

“I suppose not,” said Vol’jin.

Tyrathan smiled, sincerely hoping that he was not making a mistake.


	9. Chapter 9

“Mom’s P O at you,” said Markus, Tyrathan’s sixteen year old son, as he drove Tyrathan home from the hospital.

“Language,” scolded Tyrathan.

“What? I said P O. That’s technically not swearing,” argued Markus.

“I don’t care. I don’t want to hear you talking like that, and especially not about your mother,” ordered Tyrathan.

“You ought to hear some of the things she says about you,” claimed Markus.

“I don’t care,” sighed Tyrathan as he stared out the windshield. He absentmindedly fiddled with his cane.

“Okay. So how long do you have to use that cane?” Markus asked.

“Until I get my balance and range of motion back,” said Tyrathan.

“When will that be?” Markus asked.

“I don’t know,” said Tyrathan. “It just depends on how therapy goes.”

Tyrathan started physical therapy in the morning. Markus would drive him to therapy on his way to school. Chen was to pick Tyrathan up and drive him home after he finished the lunch rush at his bar. Markus would then come home after school to help Tyrathan every day until Tyrathan was fully back on his feet.

It was going to be a difficult road, but Tyrathan was determined to recover. He had to. He had four kids he had to support.


	10. Chapter 10

“Ready to go to lunch?” Sen’jin asked as he walked into Vol’jin’s office. “Gallywix, da president of Bilgewater Banking is gonna meet us at da restaurant.”

“Aye, I be ready,” said Vol’jin as he grabbed his jacket and phone, which started ringing. Vol’jin glanced at the screen. It was Chen. “I’ll meet ya at da car,” Vol’jin told his father.

“Don’t be takin’ too long. We not want to be late. We need dat investment,” said Sen’jin.

Vol’jin nodded as he answered his phone “Hello, Chen,” answered Vol’jin. 

“Vol’jin, you’ve got an hour for lunch right?” Chen asked. He sounded out of breath.

“Well...today...” Vol’jin began.

“I was supposed to pick Tyrathan up from therapy, but the lunch rush today is so crazy that I can’t leave. We’re slammed. Could you pick him up and drive him home? It shouldn’t take long and you’ll still have time to get something to eat,” said Chen.

“I not mean to sound rude, but do he not have someone else who can pick him up? Family? Friends? I got an important lunch meeting,” said Vol’jin.

Chen sighed, “The only real family he has are his kids, who are at school, and his friend Jasper, who is still in the hospital. He has a friend who works day shift as a police officer, and I’m the only other friend he has. I guess he could take a taxi, but he needs someone to make sure he gets inside his house okay.”

“Where be da therapy center?” Vol’jin asked as he tried to do the math in his head. If he left now, he could pick Tyrathan up, drive him home, get him safely inside, and then meet his father and Gallywix at the restaurant before they finished the appetizers.

As Vol’jin walked to the parking lot, he knew his father would not be pleased about him being late for the lunch meeting. Yet, he hoped that his father would understand the predicament that he was in. Besides, Sen’jin had taught him to put others first.

Vol’jin approached his father’s car.

“Get in, Vol’jin,” said Sen’jin. “We need to go.”

“I can’t. I got to go help a friend. I meet ya at da restaurant,” explained Vol’jin.

Sen’jin frowned, “Don’t be late. Dis be important.”

“I know,” said Vol’jin. He turned and went to his truck as Sen’jin pulled out of the parking lot. He climbed into his truck and put the therapy center address into his GPS. Ten minutes later, he was pulling up in front of the therapy center.

Tyrathan was standing outside, leaning on a cane. “Vol’jin? What are you doing here? I thought Chen was coming,” said Tyrathan.

Vol’jin got out of the truck and went around to the passenger side. “Chen be busy at da bar with lunch. He asked me to help,” explained Vol’jin as he offered Tyrathan a hand to help him into the truck.

“As long as I’m not being an imposition,” said Tyrathan as he grabbed hold of Vol’jin’s hand and pulled himself up into the truck.

“You’re not,” answered Vol’jin. He could feel the strength in Tyrathan’s grip. While no where near as strong as a troll, Tyrathan was fit. It was clear that he worked out. Vol’jin supposed that he had to be fit for his job. Vol’jin wondered what Tyrathan looked like with his shirt off.

Wait! No! Stop! That was not a thought one was supposed to have about his friends, and Tyrathan just wanted to be friends. Vol’jin handed Tyrathan his cane and closed the door. He then went back to the driver’s side and climbed back into the truck.


	11. Chapter 11

Tyrathan gave Vol’jin directions to his house. Unfortunately, the lunch traffic was heavy and it was taking longer than usual to get there.

“So, are you off today?” Tyrathan asked, trying to make small talk as they stopped at a red light.

“No, it be my lunch hour,” answered Vol’jin.

“Have you had lunch yet?” Tyrathan asked.

“No, not yet,” said Vol’jin as the light turned green.

“I’ve got some lunch meat in the fridge at home. I could fix you a sandwich, as a thank you for giving me a ride home,” offered Tyrathan. He felt guilty about Vol’jin missing his lunch break.

Vol’jin shook his head. “Thank ya, but I gonna meet my father at a restaurant for lunch after I drop ya off,” he explained.

“Sounds important. This is my house,” smiled Tyrathan as he pointed to the house. “Just drop me off at the end of driveway. I don’t want to make you late for lunch.”

Vol’jin pulled his truck into the driveway instead. “No, I promised Chen dat I would make sure ya got into ya house safely,” he said as turned the truck off and got out.

“That’s not necessary,” argued Tyrathan as he got out of the truck. Unfortunately, as soon as he tried to put weight on his left leg, it decided to give out. Tyrathan gasped and dropped his cane as he fell. Luckily, Vol’jin was already there and caught him before he hit the concrete.

“Careful. Ya be okay?” Vol’jin asked.

Tyrathan felt his face grow hot, mostly from embarrassment, but also because he was acutely aware of how close Vol’jin was to him. Vol’jin held him as if he weighed nothing. It felt nice to be held by those strong arms, even if only for a few moments.

“I’m fine. Thanks,” mumbled Tyrathan as Vol’jin helped him back onto his feet and handed him his cane. Tyrathan regained his balance. He just wanted to get inside quickly so Vol’jin would leave, before Tyrathan embarrassed himself further.

Once they were inside Tyrathan’s house, Tyrathan flopped onto the living room couch, landing on one of his kids toys that had apparently been stashed under a pillow.

“I love you,” squeaked the toy bear.

“What did ya say?” Vol’jin asked with a look of bewilderment on his face.

“It was the toy,” explained Tyrathan as he pulled the bear out from under the pillow and showed it to Vol’jin.

“Oh,” said Vol’jin as he glanced around the living room. 

Tyrathan regretted the mess. The living room was also the kids’ playroom and their toys were all over the place. “So, thank you again for the ride. I really appreciate it,” said Tyrathan.

“Are ya gonna be okay be yaself?” Vol’jin asked.

“Yeah, my son will be home in a couple of hours. I’ll be fine,” assured Tyrathan.

“Alright, I be seein’ ya later den,” said Vol’jin as he left.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
By the time Vol’jin reached the restaurant, Sen’jin was waiting for the valet to return with his car. He did not look pleased when he saw Vol’jin.

“What happened with da meetin’?” Vol’jin asked apprehensively. 

“Gallywix agreed. He gonna call me tomorrow to work out da final details,” said Sen’jin firmly.

“I can do dat,” said Vol’jin.

“No, I gonna handle it,” said Sen’jin. “So dis friend dat needed ya help, was it da human dat just wanted to be friends?” 

“Aye,” answered Vol’jin.

Sen’jin frowned.

“Ya don’t approve of me bein’ friends with him?” Vol’jin asked.

“I not want to see ya get hurt. I not want to see ya wantin’ to be with someone who don’t want to be with ya,” explained Sen’jin.

“He wants to be friends and so do I,” said Vol’jin.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
“Careful,” said Vol’jin as he caught Tyrathan. “I got ya.”

“Thanks. That would have been a bad fall,” grinned Tyrathan.

“I always gonna catch ya when ya fall,” purred Vol’jin.

“Maybe I should fall on purpose,” joked Tyrathan.

Vol’jin chuckled as he scooped Tyrathan up in his arms. “If ya want me to hold ya, ya don’t have to go to dat extreme. Ya just have ask,” he growled playfully as he rubbed his tusks against Tyrathan’s face.

Tyrathan grabbed Vol’jin’s tusks and pulled him closer, into a deep, passionate kiss. 

Vol’jin carried him around to the back of the truck and placed him in the truck bed. He then jumped into the truck bed as well. Tyrathan wrapped his legs around Vol’jin’s waist as they continued to makeout.  
——————————————————————————————————————  
Tyrathan bolted awake, heart racing. He glanced around. He was in his bedroom. He took a shaky breath as he ran a hand through his damp hair. That was a very vivid dream. He knew that he was attracted to Vol’jin, but he was determined to just stay friends. Unfortunately, it seemed that his subconscious wanted to torment him.

“Crap,” muttered Tyrathan as he lay back down.


	12. Chapter 12

Before Tyrathan realized it, things quickly fell into a routine. Markus would drive Tyrathan to therapy on his way to school. Then at lunchtime, Vol’jin would pick Tyrathan up and drive him home. Often, Vol’jin would have already picked up some takeout from Chen’s bar. 

Vol’jin and Tyrathan would sit in front of the TV in Tyrathan’s living room and eat lunch. Then Vol’jin would go back to work. The two of them talked and joked. It was surprising how much they had in common. They were becoming good friends, and Tyrathan was determined that it would go no further than that.

However, it seemed that the more time Tyrathan spent around Vol’jin, the more frequent and vivid his dreams became. Tyrathan could not deny his attraction to the troll, but he refused to act on it.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
A couple of weeks had passed and Vol’jin found his new routine very comfortable. At lunch everyday, Vol’jin would leave work and swing by Chen’s bar. He would go through the drive thru, where Chen would already have two food boxes waiting for him. Then Vol’jin would head over to the therapy center to pick up Tyrathan.

Today, Tyrathan was waiting outside like usual, but his friend Jasper was with him as well. As Vol’jin put his truck in park, he noticed that both men had serious looks on their faces. Vol’jin wondered if something was wrong.

“Hey, Vol’jin, what’s shaking?” Jasper chirped when Vol’jin got out of the truck, but Vol’jin could tell that the smile was fake.

“I be here to pick Tyrathan up,” explained Vol’jin.

“Pick him up? Good. So you finally convinced him to go on a date,” grinned Jasper.

“He’s here to give me a ride home,” sighed Tyrathan.

“A ride home or a ride at home?” Jasper chuckled with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Jasper!” Tyrathan hissed.

It took a moment for the meaning of those words to sink in, but when they did Vol’jin felt his ears grow hot. He knew without looking that they had to be turning purple.

“What did I do?” Jasper asked innocently.

“Let’s go,” Tyrathan said to Vol’jin. “Jasper, be careful tonight.”

“Don’t worry. They’ve got me on light duty. I’ll be stuck behind a desk,” complained Jasper as he walked off.

“What dat be about?” Vol’jin asked after they got into the truck and pulled out of the parking lot.

“Jasper’s going back to work tonight. Light duty only, so that basically means paperwork,” explained Tyrathan as he glanced in the rear view mirror. “I was thinking that you don’t have to worry about picking me up after therapy anymore.”

“Dey say dat ya can start driving again?” Vol’jin asked.

“No, not that lucky,” chuckled Tyrathan nervously. “But Jasper is allowed to drive, and since he’s on the night shift for now, he can pick me up. So, it’s not really necessary for me to continue to be an imposition on you.”

“I don’t mind,” argued Vol’jin. He felt like there was something that Tyrathan was not telling him. The human seemed nervous and kept checking the mirrors. Vol’jin wondered what was wrong, but hesitated to ask. He did not want to seem like he was prying into Tyrathan’s business.

Tyrathan’s phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. He frowned as he looked at the Caller ID before he answered. 

“Why aren’t you in class?” Tyrathan asked whoever was on the phone. His frown deepened as he listened. “Okay. I want you to go across the street to Dustin’s, lock the door, and the two of you stay put. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Tyrathan then hung up and began to text someone.

“Somethin’ wrong?” Vol’jin asked.

“That was my oldest. Markus’ school let out early today because a pipe burst and flooded several classrooms. He came home and found the front door kicked in,” said Tyrathan tensely.

“Somebody broke in?” Vol’jin asked as he turned onto Tyrathan’s street.

“We’re about to find out,” said Tyrathan.


	13. Chapter 13

Not only had someone broken in, but Tyrathan’s house had been ransacked. Everything had been smashed. It was a mess.

“I’ll be honest with you. This doesn’t look like an ordinary burglary,” said Halduron Brightwing, a police officer and a friend of Tyrathan’s. “It looks as if they intentionally broke the TV, DVD player, and computer. Why do that when they could have taken the stuff and sold it?”

“I’m just glad Markus didn’t get home until after they left,” said Tyrathan as he shook his head. He hated to think of what could have happened if that had been the case.

“Any idea of who this could have been?” Halduron asked.

Tyrathan nodded. “Did you read the report that Jasper filed this morning?”

“About those death threats he found on his front door this morning? Yes, I saw that. You think it’s the same people?” Halduron frowned.

“Death threats?” Vol’jin asked.

“They wrote that they were going to get even with us for putting their friend in jail. They made it clear that they know where Jasper lives. I guess this is my warning that they know where I live,” said Tyrathan.

Halduron shook his head. “I’m going to get you a copy of the paperwork so you can file a claim with your insurance,” he said as he headed towards his police car.

“Tyrathan, what be goin’ on?” Vol’jin asked.

Tyrathan sighed. “Jasper found several death threats nailed to his front door this morning, apparently from the Sha Gang. They’re upset about one of their members going to jail and they’re blaming us for it. That’s the other reason why I don’t want you driving me home after therapy. I don’t want you getting dragged into this.”

“Do ya not have a security system in dis place?” Vol’jin asked as he glanced around.

“I can’t afford that,” snorted Tyrathan.

“So what ya going to do?” Vol’jin asked.

“Well, I guess I’ll stay in a motel tonight until I can get the front door fixed tomorrow. I’m going to send Markus back to his mother’s, and tell her that the kids need to stay with her until things quiet down,” said Tyrathan.

“Ya can stay at my place tonight,” offered Vol’jin.

“What?” Tyrathan asked.

“I got a guest bedroom. Ya can sleep dere tonight. It be more comfortable dan a motel,” explained Vol’jin.

Tyrathan shook his head. “Vol’jin, I don’t want to put you out, and I really don’t want these people to start targeting you too.”

“I live in an apartment building with security guards and a high tech security system,” argued Vol’jin.

“To be honest, Tyrathan,” said Halduron as he walked up. “That does sound safer than a motel. Personally, I think so should stay with your friend here for the night, and then tomorrow, both you and Jasper should look at getting security systems installed. Your ex-wife should probably do the same, to keep the kids safe. I’m going to see if we can step up patrols in the area for the time being.”

“Thank you, Halduron,” said Tyrathan as Halduron handed him the papers for the insurance claim.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Tyrathan had Markus get his things out of the house and then sent him back to his mother’s. The phone call with Elanora did not go as well.

“Markus is fine. He’s on his way over there right now. Whoever did this was long gone by the time Markus got home from school,” said Tyrathan as he tried to calm her down. “It is best right now of the kids don’t come over here for awhile. 

“I just knew the work you did was too dangerous!” Elanora yelled. “Now, the kids are in danger!”

Tyrathan sighed as he felt a headache coming on.


	14. Chapter 14

“Vol’jin, I really appreciate this. I will be out of your hair by tomorrow,” said Tyrathan as Vol’jin unlocked his front door.

“I told ya several times, don’t worry about it,” said Vol’jin as he opened the door for Tyrathan.

“Whoa,” said Tyrathan as he saw Vol’jin’s apartment. Apparently, the word had been an involuntary reaction because Tyrathan suddenly looked embarrassed.

Vol’jin thought Tyrathan looked cute with the embarrassed expression on his face. He decided to spare Tyrathan any further embarrassment by not commenting on it and taking his bag to the guest room. After a couple of minutes, he heard Tyrathan follow him.

“Da guest bathroom be through dat door,” explained Vol’jin as he set Tyrathan’s bag down on the bed. “Dere be towels in da cabinet.”

“Thank you, Vol’jin,” said Tyrathan. “You have a very nice place here.”

“Thank you. So what do you want for supper tonight? I can order some takeout from Chen’s,” offered Vol’jin.

“Supper? Wait, what time is it? Don’t you have to get back to work?” Tyrathan asked.

At that moment, Vol’jin’s phone rang. It was his father. Vol’jin had a sinking feeling as he suspected that he was about to be chewed out for skipping work all afternoon.

“I got to take dis,” explained Vol’jin as he left da room. “Hello?”

“What ya do with ya life be ya business, but when it affects ya work, den it becomes my business,” said Sen’jin.

“What do ya mean?” Vol’jin asked.

“I just came downstairs to ya office to get ya to sign some important papers, and ya not be here. Den Rokhan be tellin’ me dat ya never came back from ya lunch date,” explained Sen’jin.

“It not be a date. I picked Tyrathan up from therapy and drove him home. When we got dere, we discovered dat his house had been vandalized,” explained Vol’jin.

“I be sorry to hear dat, but where are you now?” Sen’jin asked.

“At home. I told him dat he could stay with me for da night,” said Vol’jin.

“Vol’jin, Vol’jin, Vol’jin,” sighed Sen’jin.

“Alright, I know dat ya be wantin’ to say somethin’, so just say it,” accused Vol’jin.

“He just wants to be friends. Can ya assure me dat ya have no other feelings for dis man other than friendship? Dat ya not be pinnin’ for him?” Sen’jin asked.

“I don’t have feelings for Tyrathan. He just be a friend,” said Vol’jin. It was a lie, and Vol’jin knew it. Yet if that’s what it took to get his father off his back, then so be it.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Tyrathan had not meant to eavesdrop on Vol’jin’s phone call. He felt that since Vol’jin was giving him a place to stay for the night, then he should offer to pay for supper. Hearing Vol’jin insisting to whoever was on the phone, that he did not have feelings for Tyrathan, felt like someone had just stabbed him in the chest.

Tyrathan knew that he had feelings for Vol’jin, and a small part of him had hoped that maybe Vol’jin felt the same. That part of him had hoped that all the time they had been spending together lately was turning into something more than friendship.

Tyrathan supposed that he had just been deluding himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Tyrathan had been insistent on paying for supper, so Vol’jin let him, even though Tyrathan was his guest, and Vol’jin felt that a guest should not pay for supper. The two of them sat in the living room together, watching a National Geographic show on basilisks as they ate their pizza.

Vol’jin did not find the show very interesting, nature shows were not really his thing, but, according to the trailer, next week’s episode was going to be about raptors. Now, that would be a fun show to watch. Raptors were Vol’jin’s favorite animal. He programmed the date and time of the show into the calendar on his phone.

“Ya gonna watch dat show on raptors next week?” Vol’jin asked.

“If I can get a new tv by then,” answered Tyrathan.

Oh right. Tyrathan’s tv had been smashed. “Ya want to watch da episode over here next week?” Vol’jin offered.

“Maybe,” mumbled Tyrathan as he stared at the TV. 

Vol’jin frowned. He had noticed that Tyrathan seemed quieter than normal. Maybe he be worrin’ about those people breakin’ into his house, thought Vol’jin to himself.

The tv show lasted for two hours, and Vol’jin was tired when the show ended. He stretched as he stood up. “Tyrathan, do ya want anythin’...” began Vol’jin, but he stopped when he saw that Tyrathan had fallen asleep on the couch. 

Vol’jin smiled. Tyrathan looked so peaceful in his sleep. Vol’jin debated about whether or not he should carry Tyrathan to the guest bed, but he did not want to wake Tyrathan up. Instead, Vol’jin got a blanket out of the closet and covered Tyrathan with it.

“Good night,” Vol’jin whispered to Tyrathan as he turned out the lights.


	16. Chapter 16

Vol’jin woke up early the next morning with an idea of how to get security systems installed in both Tyrathan’s and Jasper’s houses without the two of them knowing that Vol’jin was responsible. He suspected that Tyrathan would refuse to let Vol’jin pay for it, if he knew.

After a twenty minute phone call with a security company that Vol’jin’s company did a lot of business with, it was arranged that the security company would “give” the security systems to Tyrathan and Jasper, stating that they had been “donated” by an anonymous benefactor. Vol’jin would pay for it, and had gotten a good discount.

Vol’jin was fixing breakfast when Tyrathan stumbled into the kitchen. He looked rough. “Good morning. How did ya sleep?” Vol’jin asked.

“Okay,” yawned Tyrathan. “Did I fall asleep on the couch?”

“Ya did. I didn’t want to wake ya up,” said Vol’jin as handed Tyrathan a plate of eggs and bacon.

“Thank you,” Tyrathan smiled as he sat down at the kitchen table.

“So what are ya going to do today?” Vol’jin asked.

“Jasper is going to pick me up here in about an hour. Then I’ve got to get the front door fixed, file a report with the insurance company, and then therapy. Jasper will take me there and pick me up,” said Tyrathan. “I really appreciate all the help you’ve given the past few weeks.”

“It be nothin’. Dat be what one does for a friend,” said Vol’jin.

“Right, friends,” sighed Tyrathan. “Vol’jin, I’m sorry, but I don’t think we can be friends right now.”

Vol’jin stopped eating and set his fork down. “Did I do somethin’ wrong?” Vol’jin asked.

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong,” said Tyrathan. “The way things are right now, I just don’t want you getting dragged into danger. So, it’s just best if we don’t spend any time together.”

“If dat be what ya want,” agreed Vol’jin reluctantly.

An hour later, Jasper arrived and Tyrathan left with him. Vol’jin watched as the two humans drove out of the parking lot. He wondered if he would ever see Tyrathan again.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
“And we have no idea who paid for these security systems?” Tyrathan asked as he tried to program the code into the key pad.

“No idea,” said Jasper as he flipped through the manual. “They’re going to come by my place tomorrow and install mine. Thanks for letting me spend the night. Try pushing the pound button.”

“You’re always welcome here,” said Tyrathan as he pushed the pound button.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

The alarm let out an ear piercing shrill. Both Tyrathan and Jasper covered their ears with their hands.

“Alright, how do you turn it off?!” Tyrathan screamed.

“Push the reset button!” Jasper yelled.

Tyrathan pushed the button and the alarm stopped.

“Well, it’s certainly loud enough,” said Jasper. “Anyone breaks in again, they’re going to go deaf.”

“Funny,” said Tyrathan sarcastically.

“What’s your problem?” Jasper asked. “You’ve been in a sour mood all day. I would have thought that after spending the night with that hunk of a troll, you would be in a better mood.”

“For the last time, nothing happened last night,” explained Tyrathan. “I fell asleep on his couch. He didn’t touch me, and it’s never going to happen again.”

“You don’t know that,” teased Jasper.

“Yes, I do,” said Tyrathan. “I told Vol’jin this morning that we couldn’t be friends anymore.”

“Tyrathan, you’re a moron,” accused Jasper. 

“Our lives are being threatened right now. I don’t want him to get hurt,” explained Tyrathan.

“So instead you sabotage a potential relationship,” accused Jasper.

“We were just friends,” argued Tyrathan.

“Well, I saw the way he looked at you. It wasn’t the way you look at someone who you just see as a friend,” said Jasper.

“I heard him talking to someone on the phone, and he was very insistent that he just saw me as a friend,” said Tyrathan.

“And who’s fault is that?” Jasper asked. “Maybe the guy who said he just wanted to be friends?”

Tyrathan shook his head and went to the kitchen to fix something for supper.


	17. Chapter 17

The next few weeks were quiet. There were no death threats or attempted break-ins at either Tyrathan’s or Jasper’s houses. Tyrathan was reluctant to let his guard down though. He did not allow his children to come over to the house, but he spoke with them over the phone. His insurance company replaced most of his belongings that had been destroyed. Also, he finished physical therapy.

“Tomorrow is your first day back to work. You ready?” Jasper asked from the passenger seat.

“I guess,” said Tyrathan as he drove for the first time since the incident.

“How’s your leg doing?” Jasper asked.

“It still hurts at times,” said Tyrathan. “But the therapist said I had full function back.”

“That’s good news at least,” said Jasper.

Tyrathan’s phone rang.

“Can you answer that?” Tyrathan asked.

Jasper answered Tyrathan’s phone. “Tyrathan Khort’s office, secretary Clark speaking,” chirped Jasper.

Tyrathan sighed.

“Sorry, Tyrathan can’t come to phone right now, he’s busy running a yellow light,” said Jasper.

“Jasper!” Tyrathan complained. “First, it didn’t turn yellow until after I was in the intersection, and who are you talking to?”

“Halduron,” said Jasper. “Says his grandmother drives faster than you do.”

“Put him on speaker,” said Tyrathan.

“Hello, Tyrathan,” said Halduron. “Please tell me that you were cleared to drive before jumping behind the wheel.”

“No, he kicked me and grabbed the keys,” said Jasper.

“That’s not true. I finished therapy and they said I could drive,” argued Tyrathan.

“If they said you could drive, then I’m sure you’re capable of driving. Even if they didn’t, if you’re capable of kicking Jasper, then I say your leg is better,” laughed Halduron.

“Very funny,” said Jasper. “So why are you calling?”

“I thought the two of you would like to know that the remaining members of the Sha Gang have been caught. So the two of you can relax and take a breath,” said Halduron.

“Thanks, Halduron,” said Tyrathan. “That’s a relief.”

“Glad I could give the two of you some good news. I’ll talk to you later,” said Halduron.

“Bye, Halduron,” said Tyrathan and Jasper.

“Well, that’s a relief,” said Jasper, after he hung up the phone.

“Yes,” said Tyrathan. He was relieved. Not only were the targets off his and Jasper’s backs, but he also did not have to worry about his children becoming targets.

“So, now, are you going to ask that troll out on a date again?” Jasper asked.

“We’ve already discussed this. I’m not even friends with him anymore. Nothing is going to happen,” said Tyrathan as he pulled the van into the driveway.

“Okay, so if not him, why not date someone else?” Jasper asked.

“Jasper, I don’t like you that way,” said Tyrathan as he got out of the van.

“Good to know. I mean let me set you up with someone,” said Jasper as he followed Tyrathan to the front door.

“I’ll think about it,” said Tyrathan. “Can we talk about something else besides my nonexistent love life. You had a date last night. How did it go?”

“Great. He took me out for dinner last night and then we went back to his place. He’s a big Kul’Tiran Pirates fan. Has their merchandise all over the place,” explained Jasper as they walked inside the house. “He even has a signed Proudmoore jersey hanging over his bed.”

“Which Proudmoore?” Tyrathan asked.

“I don’t know. I didn’t ask,” shrugged Jasper.

“Really?” Tyrathan snorted. “You are always asking questions.”

“Well, my mouth was busying doing other things last night,” grinned Jasper.

“Jasper!” Tyrathan exclaimed. “I don’t want to hear about that!”

“Hey! You asked about my date,” argued Jasper. 

“And I regret it,” muttered Tyrathan.

Jasper rolled his eyes. “Now, enough deflecting. Are you going to let me set you up with someone? I know this guy who is also looking for a date.”

“How do you know him?” Tyrathan asked.

“We go to the same gym. We’ve worked out together a few times. He’s pretty fit,” explained Jasper.

“And you’re not interested in him because?” Tyrathan asked.

Jasper shrugged. “There’s just no sparks between us.”

“What’s his name?” Tyrathan sighed.

“Arthas. Arthas Menethil,” answered Jasper.

“Menethil? You do know who the Menethil’s are right?” Tyrathan asked in disbelief.

“The people who invented Mentos?” Jasper asked.

Tyrathan glared at Jasper.

“Yes, I know who they are. His dad is some big shot lawyer, but Arthas isn’t interested in following his dad’s footsteps. He dropped out of college and started his own band. He’s a musician. A real down to earth kind of guy. Kind of like you,” said Jasper.

“Fine,” agreed Tyrathan. “One date.”

“Great!” Jasper pulled his phone out. “I’ll text him right now.”

“So what’s his band called?” Tyrathan asked. It might be a good idea to see if he could find some of their songs online to listen to before the date. So they could have something to talk about. Besides, Tyrathan liked music.

“The Death Knights,” answered Jasper. “They play heavy metal.”

Tyrathan rubbed his temples. He could already feel a headache coming on. When was he going to learn to stop letting Jasper talk him into things?


	18. Chapter 18

“Elanora, I know it’s not one of your days with the kids, but could they stay with you tonight?” Tyrathan asked as he talked to his ex-wife on the phone.

“It’s your day with the children, and it’s your responsibility as their father to spend time with them!” Elanora complained.

“I’ve spent all day with them. I just need you to watch them for a few hours tonight. I can drop them off and then pick them up later,” offered Tyrathan.

“And what do you have to do that is more important than your children?” Elanora asked.

“Jasper has set me up on a date tonight,” Tyrathan sighed, knowing that he was going to regret this.

“Really? So some woman is more important than your children?” Elanora spat. “What kind of example are you setting for them by tossing aside their mother for some rando?”

“Elanora, you cheated on me. You asked for the divorce. You got remarried. You do not get to make me feel guilty for dating,” argued Tyrathan. “And if you want to talk about the children, how about we talk about the dozens of times they were supposed to be with you but couldn’t because you and Morelan had plans.”

“So who is the woman that Jasper dredged up to make you neglect your responsibilities?” Elanora asked, empathizing the word your, and ignoring Tyrathan’s accusation.

“Jasper has set me up with a guy from his gym,” explained Tyrathan.

The phone clicked as Elanora hung up.

“Did you really think Mom was going to agree to that?” Markus asked from where he stood in the doorway.

“It’s not polite to listen to other people’s phone conversations,” said Tyrathan. “Now, go do your homework. I’ve got to find a babysitter.”

“Dad, I’m too old to have somebody watch me. I’m old enough to be a babysitter,” argued Markus.

“Markus, the last time I left you in charge, the microwave exploded, and I came home to find the fire department in our front yard. I was only gone for an hour,” complained Tyrathan as he sent a text to Chen, asking if he could babysit tonight.

“How was I supposed to know that you couldn’t put Jiffy Pop in the microwave?” Markus shrugged.

“Then your mother blamed me, and threatened to take me back to court to take away my parental rights,” mumbled Tyrathan as his phone chimed. It was Chen saying that he had a prior commitment tonight. Tyrathan then went a text to Jasper, informing him that the date would have to be postponed.

“You don’t have to worry about that. Morelan would never let her do that. The last thing he wants is for us to be around all the time,” complained Markus.

“Why would you think that?” Tyrathan asked.

“Have you ever noticed that he always schedules their vacations, outings, or parties on days that Mom was supposed to have us? And then we stay with you instead?” Markus asked.

Tyrathan had noticed that, but he had hoped that the kids hadn’t. “Markus. If anything is bothering you, I want you to know that you can talk to me.”

“I know, Dad,” said Markus.

“I haven’t asked, but how do you feel about me dating?” Tyrathan asked.

“I don’t care. Uncle Jasper dates and he seems to be in very good mood, especially lately,” said Markus.

“Yeah, he seems to really like this last guy he’s been seeing,” agreed Tyrathan as his phone chimed again. It was Jasper stating that he would watch the kids so Tyrathan could go on the date. Well, that solved one of Tyrathan’s problems.

“Oh, I almost forgot. My teacher said that you had to sign my math test,” said Markus as he handed Tyrathan a paper with a big red D on it. Well, some things never changed.


	19. Chapter 19

When Jasper showed up, he was not alone. He was accompanied by a taller man, who wore his hair pulled back in a ponytail. He wore a Kul’Tiran Pirates T-shirt. Tyrathan could only assume that this was the guy that Jasper had been seeing. He matched Jasper’s description, word for word. The only problem was that Jasper had not told Tyrathan that he was bringing him. Maybe this guy was just dropping Jasper off.

“Hey, Tyrathan,” said Jasper. “This is Flynn Fairwind. The guy I told you about.”

“Hello, nice to meet you,” greeted Tyrathan as he shook Flynn’s hand. “So you’re Jasper’s boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend?” Flynn asked as a look of surprise crossed his face. “Is that what Jasper said?”

Jasper cleared his throat and shot Tyrathan a pleading look.

“Not exactly, but I do know that he is smitten with you,” chuckled Tyrathan as he watched Jasper’s cheeks flush red. It was not often that he got a chance like this to embarrass Jasper, giving Jasper a taste of his own medicine. Oh, revenge was sweet.

“We haven’t really talked about labels like boyfriend,” laughed Flynn sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. “But I really like him too.”

Tyrathan grinned, “Well, it was nice to meet you. Thanks for dropping Jasper off.”

“I wasn’t dropping him off. We’re here to babysit,” explained Flynn. “Isn’t that why we’re here?”

“Excuse me?” Tyrathan asked as he turned to Jasper. “Jasper, can I talk to you?”

“Wait! You didn’t tell him I was coming?” Flynn asked Jasper.

“Both of you just relax,” said Jasper as he pushed Tyrathan towards the kitchen. “Flynn, have a seat and make yourself comfortable.”

Once they were in the kitchen, out of Flynn’s earshot, Tyrathan confronted Jasper. “What is going on?” Tyrathan demanded.

“I had a date with Flynn tonight, and I didn’t want to cancel on him, especially after he said that he had something important to talk to me about; and I didn’t want you to cancel your date. So I figured that I could hang out with him and watch your kids at the same time. We could order some takeout, watch a movie after the kids go to bed. Besides, Flynn is good with kids,” explained Jasper.

Tyrathan sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. 

“Tyrathan, would you stop worrying. It’s fine. Flynn is a good guy. I wouldn’t bring anyone here who wasn’t,” insisted Jasper.

“If Elanora finds out about this, she will blow her stack. She doesn’t like the fact that I let you babysit the kids,” groaned Tyrathan. “I can’t even begin to imagine her reaction to one of your dates babysitting the kids.”

“Tyrathan, you can’t let her dictate your life. It’s your house, and your rules when your kids are here,” said Jasper.

Outside, a car horn honked.

“That’s Arthas. You better get going,” said Jasper. “Come on, I’ll introduce you.”

“Fine, but I expect both you and Flynn to act like adults while you’re here. No funny business,” ordered Tyrathan.

“Relax. We’ll wait till after the kids are asleep, and then have sex on your bed,” grinned Jasper.

“That’s it. I’m staying,” said Tyrathan as he crossed his arms.

The car honked again.

“Tyrathan, I was joking!” Jasper exclaimed. 

“Hey, there’s a car in your driveway, honking,” said Flynn as he walked into the kitchen.

“That’s Tyrathan’s date. He was just leaving,” said Jasper as he put his hands on Tyrathan’s shoulders and steered him towards the front door.

“Maybe I’m just a little old fashioned, but you would think that he would at least get out of the car and come to the door, especially for a first date,” said Flynn. “But it’s none of my business.”

“You’re one of a kind, Babe,” said Jasper.


End file.
